Known approaches for walkers often incorporate rigid legs and the like, something which is not desirable because they cannot offer a square, level frame for constant upright standing posture throughout the entire range of user motion, a key feature that is important for the stable ambulation of a user who is prone to fall when leaning backwards or forward when traversing inclined, or conversely, declined slopes or stairs.